Culpabilité
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Un dialogue tendu entre Lucius et Severus, amants de fraîche date.


**Culpabilité**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

Severus était nu. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il contemplait Lucius étendu sur le lit au milieu des draps froissés par leurs ébats.

« Ton œil est bien critique. Quelque chose te déplait dans ce que tu vois ? »

Severus haussa les sourcils, parcourut les courbes de son amant du regard.

« Absolument rien, ton anatomie est parfaite. » Le maître de potions observa le sourire orgueilleux que son amant n'avait pas su réprimer – avait-il seulement essayé ? « Ce qui m'ennuie n'a rien à voir avec ton enveloppe charnelle, mais avec ce qu'elle dissimule.

— C'est mon âme qui te dérange ? » Lucius se redressa sur ses coudes, pris d'un doute subit. « Attends un peu… tu n'oserais tout de même pas te servir de ton art contre moi ?

— La légimencie n'a rien d'un art. C'est un talent, un don. »

Lucius s'esclaffa et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, ses longs cheveux se dispersèrent sur l'oreiller.

« Dire qu'à tes premiers mots j'ai cru que tu faisais preuve de modestie ! » Son sourire s'effaça, son visage se durcit. « Passons… qu'y a-t-il dans mon âme qui me vaut ce regard désabusé ?

— C'est un tout. » Severus haussa les épaules et quitta le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Et qu'y a-t-il dans ce tout ? questionna Lucius en détachant soigneusement ses mots, l'invitant à poursuivre.

— Comme si tu l'ignorais… Note que je pourrais t'en faire la liste, mais cela prendrait des heures. Disons juste que ce que tu crois faire ta grandeur ne fait au contraire que ta petitesse. »

Le nez de Lucius se fronça.

« Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu penses être méchant, tu n'es bien souvent que mesquin. Tu penses être ambitieux, tes désirs se bornent à des cibles faciles… Tu ne réagis pas ?

— A ces attaques puériles ? Elles ne méritent même pas que j'y prête attention. » En vérité, les paroles de Severus ne pouvaient rester sans réponse. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius lorsqu'il trouva la parade. « Cependant… il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans tes propos : ne fais-tu pas toi-même partie des "cibles faciles" que tu as mentionnées ? »

Un frémissement agita le nez de Severus et sa bouche se crispa.

« Tu ne devrais pas afficher ainsi tes émotions, conseilla Lucius. C'est un aveu de faiblesse… et la première caractéristique d'une cible facile, ajouta-t-il doucereusement.

— Comparé à toi, je suis un chef d'œuvre de stoïcisme. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'une personne incapable de garder son sang froid.

— Je ne pense pas m'être énervé », rétorqua Lucius d'un ton détaché. Du moins était-ce le cas jusqu'ici, il commençait cependant à se sentir prodigieusement agacé.

« Pas à l'instant. J'en suis d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Néanmoins, j'ai entendu dire que tu as perdu tout sens de la mesure pour une stupide histoire d'elfe de maison, tout cela à cause d'un encore plus stupide gamin de douze ans. »

Lucius s'était à nouveau dressé sur ses coudes, ses doigts crispés sur le matelas, son visage figé par la colère.

« C'était un faux pas ! déclara-t-il abruptement. Cela arrive ! » Il se renfrogna, paraissant soudainement plus triste qu'en colère. « D'ailleurs, je me demande si le faux pas ne consiste pas plutôt à me rappeler sans arrêt ce type de… désagréments, dit-il d'un ton aigre. Enfin non… ça n'a rien d'une maladresse, puisque le but avoué est de me blesser. »

Severus baissa les yeux. C'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait en effet.

« Ce n'est déjà pas assez de m'avoir contraint à venir à toi alors que l'inverse aurait dû se produire ? Un Malefoy ne va pas vers la personne qu'il convoite, c'est la personne qu'il convoite qui vient naturellement à lui. Tu m'as forcé à enfreindre cette règle. Sans compter qu'en matière de convoitise, tu te posais là. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ignorais ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? Ah ! Ton désir se voyait presque sous tes robes ! Tu brûlais d'envie de me posséder. La bouche salivante comme un gamin pauvre devant un étal de bonbons qu'il n'a pas les moyens de s'acheter. Pour toi, j'ai remisé mon orgueil. Je t'ai offert ce que tu voulais sur un plateau d'argent, sans que tu n'aies rien eu à demander ! Je t'ai bien facilité la tâche, avoue-le ! Surtout que, comme tu étais parti, jamais tu n'aurais osé te déclarer ! Bien trop lâche pour cela ! Bien trop peur de te faire envoyer sur les roses, de te faire moquer ! Et tu avais tort. Et aujourd'hui tu m'as. En aucun cas grâce à toi. Rien que pour cela tu pourrais faire preuve d'un minimum de reconnaissance ! Au lieu de ça, Monsieur se paie le luxe de faire la fine bouche et de critiquer. Pourtant, j'ai fait quelque chose pour toi que je n'aurais jamais cru que je ferais pour personne, surtout que… » Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire de dire cela, est-ce que cela ne coulait pas de source ? « Sais-tu que je prends plaisir à être courtisé ? Que veux-tu ? Je suis faible, je trouve cela flatteur ! Avec toi, j'en ai été pour mes frais ! » Lucius termina d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un hochement de tête las. « La délicatesse n'est pas ton fort. Tu l'as maintes fois prouvé. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre.

« En résumé, je devrais m'estimer heureux et être éternellement reconnaissant que Lucius Malefoy ait daigné baisser les yeux sur la pauvre loque que je suis. »

Jamais il n'avait pris Severus de haut et ne l'avait insulté. Etait-cela qui ressortait de son discours ? Non, il déformait ses propos. Tant pis.

« Oui, tu devrais », répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

Le rouge montait aux joues de Lucius, Severus sentait qu'il avait tort de le chercher ainsi, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, il était pourtant incapable de s'en empêcher : sans son existence, il aurait été quelqu'un de normal, il aurait pu aimer une femme. Une autre femme. Une qui n'aurait pas convolé en justes noces avec un parfait imbécile.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes être courtisé ?

— Je croyais que c'était évident.

— Tu aurais souhaité que je te séduise ? Que nous fassions quoi ? Un dîner aux chandelles ? Une promenade au clair de lune ? La main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux ? »

Lucius lui adressa un regard noir.

« Le romantisme n'avait jamais semblé te manquer avec tes autres soupirants.

— C'est exact. Cependant, ceux-là n'avaient qu'un intérêt purement sexuel. »

Severus tiqua.

« Parce que moi ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Etait-il donc aveugle à ce point ?

« Vas-tu pousser l'indélicatesse jusqu'à m'obliger à avouer mon inclination ?

— Pour moi ? demanda Severus d'un ton adouci.

— Qui d'autre ?

— Tu es marié… Il y a Drago…

— Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait malsain que je ressente un tel sentiment pour mon fils ? »

Severus s'autorisa un sourire.

« Extrêmement si c'est indissociable des jeux auxquels nous nous livrons… Il reste ta femme. » Severus prit son temps, choisit ses mots. « Ne devrait-elle pas être la seule dépositaire de ton amour ? Ne te suffit-il pas de la tromper physiquement ? Faut-il aussi que ton cœur se joigne à l'outrage ?

— La fidélité n'est pas l'affaire des Malefoy, répondit Lucius d'un ton tranchant.

— C'est vrai que ton père a assez fait parler de lui à ce sujet… ainsi que ta mère. Narcissa s'adonne-t-elle aussi à ces plaisirs ? Par vocation, désœuvrement ou pour ne pas être la seule encornée ? »

Le sourire de Severus était à présent malicieux, Lucius se sentit ragaillardi.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, je l'ignore. Si elle me trompe, elle le fait avec discrétion et je l'en remercie. Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que mis à part les quolibets que cela entraînerait si cela venait à se savoir, je me contrefiche d'être cocu. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui s'offusquent de cela. Et si mon comportement, ma vie et mes paroles ne sont pas toujours exempts d'hypocrisie, il te faudra bien reconnaître, mon cher ami, que je ne la pousse pas, comme beaucoup, à mettre un point d'honneur à ce que ma légitime me soit loyale envers et contre tout alors que moi-même je la trompe à tour de bras.

— Comme tu es généreux ! »

Il n'y avait plus ni malice, ni douceur dans son sourire, juste de l'ironie.

« Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ce soir ? demanda Lucius d'un ton las.

— Je suis quoi ce soir ?

— Distant, sarcastique, désagréable… Je ne suis pas un de tes élèves.

— C'est bien dommage, j'aurais trouvé des tas d'activités toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres à te faire faire pendant tes heures de détention. »

Lucius arqua les sourcils, faussement effrayé.

« J'ose espérer que tu ne pratiques pas ce type d'activités avec tes vrais élèves.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ! Ce n'était qu'une boutade. »

Lucius n'ajouta rien. Severus reprit sa contemplation muette avant de se laisser glisser sur son amant et de respirer ses cheveux. Ses formes, ses yeux, sa voix, son esprit : un si beau tout.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il douloureusement.

—Fin—

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, laissez-moi une review, si non, ben... laissez-m'en une aussi pour me dire pourquoi (c'est comme ça qu'on avance après tout ;p)


End file.
